makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes/M.Bison
Bio Leader of the criminal organization Shadoloo and Public enemy #1 on the UN’s list, M. Bison wields a deadly power known as Psycho power, a deadly energy literally constructed out of his soul. He is a ruthless, callous and unforgiving dictator with no hesitations for destroying anyone or anything who opposes him. While demanding absolute loyalty and obedience from his subordinates, Bison considers them as mere pawns rather than human beings, and tolerates his henchmen only as long as they serve his dark ambitions. He is also responsible for killing Guile’s friend Charlie, Chun Li’s Father, and Juri’s parents. Movelist Special Attacks *Psycho Cannon: Bison winds up and tosses out a fireball that curves. *Psycho Crusher: Bison's signature attack that is in all of his appearances, M. Bison charges his right hand with Psycho Power, then surrounds himself with Psycho Energy while flying spinning towards his opponents. *Knee Press: Also known as the Scissors Kick, Bison performs a forward somersault with his legs outstretched, kicking the opponent up to twice. The distance and speed at which it travels depends on the strength of the kick. *Head Stomp: Bison leaps into the air and lands perfectly on his opponent's head, in a standing position with his arms folded. He then almost immediately backflips off again, and can optionally be followed up with a Skull Diver by pressing punch some time after jumping off the opponent's head, but before he lands. **Skull Diver: Can be performed after Head Stomp. When this move is performed, Bison will angle himself forward as he descends and, if timed and aimed correctly, strike the opponent with a Psycho Power-infused fist. *Devil Reverse : Bison leaps into the air and towards the opponent. If no further input is made, Bison simply lands in front of his opponent; if, however, punch is pressed while in mid-air, he performs the "reverse": suddenly changing direction in mid-air, flipping upside-down and throwing a Psycho Power-infused punch toward the opponent while descending. *Bison Warp: Bison's teleport move, Bison will disappear and teleports to another location. Hyper Combo *Super Psycho Crusher: Bison peforms a multi-hitting stronger Pyscho Crusher. *Knee Press Nightmare: Bison does a fake Teleport which leaves two M. Bisons on the screen, and both Bisons hit their opponent with two Scissor Kicks followed by a slide kick. *Final Pyscho Crusher (Lvl. 3): M. Bison warps off-screen and then charges forward, covering the whole screen with a devastating streak of orange flames. After all the hits were landed Bison rockets away, and teleports back onto the screen. Misc. *Battle Intro: M. Bison floats down, saying "You must die!". *Taunt: He folds his arms and laughs. *Victory Pose: His hand glows with Psycho power and he grabs the opponent before slamming it into the ground and says “It was a pleasure watching you suffer.” *M. Bison's Rival is Dr. Eggman, as they are the main antagonists of their respective series, they tried to conquer the world with their minions and they brainwash people (Bison with terrible experiments, and Eggman with his Roboticizer). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sega vs. Capcom Category:Unlockable